1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers and, particularly, the present invention relates to heat exchangers having a plurality of heat conductive pins extending from a first surface wherein heat is transferred between the pins and a heat transfer fluid flowing past the pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,864 issued to Hauser et al. discloses a cooling system for gas turbine engines including discrete pin-fins upon a face of a wall bounding a hot gas passage. The discrete pin-fins extend into a cooling fluid plenum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,858 issued to Chu discloses heat conducting pins or posts mounted in holes in a base to be cooled. The pins carry heat conducting wings that extend oppositely in the upstream and downstream direction of the flow of a coolant across the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,286 to Oerther et al. discloses an apparatus for bending fragile pin-fins on a finned tubed heat exchanger.